Jason Lewis
Jason Lewis '''is the descandant of the first werewolves and his generation is considered, Original Werewolf. His cult's main job is to ressurect Starrk and restore the rest of the Primordial Werewolves. Personality Cold and silent, Jason will not wait in order to kill, he just acts on instint and brutally kills enemies or anyone in his way, Powers and Abilities *Super Strength' - Werewolves have supernatural strength, making them far stronger than any human, however, not to the same extent as vampires. Even untriggered wolves possess more strength than they appear, which would indicate some form of enhanced strength even before the activation of their curse. However, werewolves are not as strong as a vampire whilst in human form and have been shown to be far weaker on several occasions. When they are in their wolf form, during the full moon, their powers amplify to a degree that excels that of the regular vampires. In wolf form, a werewolf can overpower and kill any non-original vampire with ease and tear an entire group of witches apart. They can also defeat an Original Vampire in small groups. *'Super Speed' - Werewolves possess this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness. However, the power is faster at night than in the day, due to the moon's presence, and the speed increases greatly when the werewolf is transformed during the full moon. Some werewolves are shown to become nearly a blur like their vampire enemies, others have not. In wolf form however, they can use their speed to swiftly chase down vampires, or any chosen prey. *'Super Agility' - Werewolves possess superhuman agility. Even in human form, they can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Durability' - Werewolves can take far more trauma than Humans can without much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves without much tire.A werewolf can take more trauman being harder to injure than a vampire. *'Healing Factor' - Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal rapidly. Like vampires, werewolves can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit rather slowly in comparison. Unlike vampires, when a werewolf’s neck is broken, they stay dead. But while they heal slower, they are harder to injury. *'Super Senses''' - Werewolves have the extremely keen, heightened, animal senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing inherent in all canines. Because they are supernatural and have powers that excel their wolf counterparts, they can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. With this, experienced werewolves such as Jules could sniff out vampires—something vampires themselves are incapable of—and Tyler sensed vervain placed in coffee, which would otherwise be impossible since the flavor is usually hidden by the coffee. *'Werewolf Bite' - A Werewolf's bite is extremely lethal to normal Vampires but not to an Original. While an Original cannot die from the bites, they are not wholly immune to the effects of the bite. For Non-Original vampires, the infection will spread throughout the body, producing unbearable pain and the vampire bitten will have uncontrollable hunger, and will eventually develop delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia before finally dying. *'Anger' - When a Werewolf is furious or enraged, their anger increases all their power and abilities for a short period of time, which allows them to have an advantage over Non-Original vampire. *'Full Moon' - A Werewolf's powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a full moon. *'Shapeshifting' - During a full moon, they will unwillingly transform from their human form and into their wolf form. However, if a female wolf is pregnant, they will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. There are ways to induce this trait outside of the Moon's influence, though. Such ways would be to become a Hybrid, and through the possession of a Moonlight Ring. These two are so far the only known methods of volutarily controlling a Werewolf's transformed state. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' - Werewolves are able to make their eyes glow when angry, but only for a short amount of time. This strengthens their powers and abilities, allowing them to be able to defend themselves against vampires. *'Immunity to Silver' - Werewolves are immune to magic bonded to silver. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound still heals at supernatural rates. Weaknesses *'Gilbert Device' - Invented by Johnathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Magic' - Witches are able to curse and inflict supernaturals aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of werewolves to explode. *'Heart Extraction' - Ripping a werewolf's heart out will result in instant death. *'Blood Loss' - If a werewolf is severely wounded and bleeds out before they can heal, they can die. As when Stefan threw a stake into one's jugular, the werewolf bled out and died before it could fully heal, and when Klaus impaled the werewolf Paige through the chest. *'Wolfsbane' - When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it will burn them. *'Broken Neck' - Breaking a werewolf's neck will results in instant death. Category:Male Category:Supernaturals Category:Werewolves Category:Alive Category:Articles by Jackson Whittemore